


Hush

by Domingo Ocelot (docelot)



Category: Alejandro (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docelot/pseuds/Domingo%20Ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of random silliness inspired by the recipient's Yuletide request details on her LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideal_girl (trainwreckdress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckdress/gifts).



“You said YOU were going to make the potato salad!” Alejandro was up to his elbows in potatoes, green onion, and mayonnaise.

“I said I’d get the booze! I don’t know where this potato salad delusion came from.” The Lady, meanwhile, regarded her half-smoked cigarette – and her lover – thoughtfully. “Y’know, I think maybe you’re not using enough mayo, so if you would…”

“I don’t know why I let you rope me into these church picnics anyway,” he huffed. “It’s such a pain in the ass, and I hate dancing. Just smoke your cigarette and let me concentrate here, will you?”


End file.
